The Faces of Eugene Fitzherbert
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: Eugene's thoughts on who he is now that he has rescued Rapunzel and is no longer a wanted thief. ONESHOT! Please R&R!


Flynn is a dreamer and a wanderer, you can just tell but who does he feel he really is?

Time period: Post-Rescue

**Disclaimer: **Tangled, sadly is not mine :*( don't we all wish we had Eugene tied up in our room? *sigh* yeah...

"I could get used to a view like this. Yep, I'm used to it. Guys I want a castle."

* * *

Eugene woke up and rolled out of the ginormous bed he had been sleeping in.

He hadn't wanted anything too big, but apparently this was the smallest room the castle had other than servants quarters. Still, if he ran the length of the room twice he would be out of breath.

_This coming from a man who made his living on the run, _thought Eugene.

On his left, there were two large double doors with glass panes where the sunshine of a beautiful cloudless day streamed through. To his right were another set of doors that led out into the hallway. Apparently, a reformed thief couldn't be trusted so quickly, as two guards stood outside his door.

Normally that would've made him nervous, he had run from those men almost everyday of his adult life after all, but as long as he was allowed to see Rapunzel everyday he wouldn't be tempted to take off in the middle of the night with all of the finery he could carry.

Not that his room was full of the crown jewels though. In fact, the room itself was quite sparse. There was only the bed he had been sleeping in, which could've held ten grown men comfortably, a large wardrobe across from the bed, and a washstand that stood next to the wardrobe. Those things plus a chair and writing table were the only things really in the room.

The wardrobe was closed, but Eugene knew it was empty. Rapunzel had promised they'd go shopping sometime soon though. He wondered who would get more clothes, the Princess who'd only ever had one or two dresses at most, or the man who had only seen the need for the clothes on his back. He never really had time for luggage.

Eugene turned away from the sun. It made him happy that he and Rapunzel would have a nice day for working in the garden today, but the sudden bright light was hurting his eyes.

He wiped the sleep bugs from his eyes and wandered over to the water jug so he could wash his face.

He poured some water from the jug into the bowl and cupped the water in his hands, rubbing it all over his face.

Then, leaning on the washstand, he looked up into the mirror.

Who was the man he saw before him?

His official title was Prince Consort. However, the man in the mirror didn't look confident or comfortable with that title.

He stood there for a minute, and then had a thought.

"Here comes the smolder." He told himself as he made the face that could make any women go weak at the knees, in the mirror.

Well there was the confident Flynn Rider. The charming, sure-of-himself, man who could take what he wanted and didn't allow silly whimsical feelings to get in his way.

However, since he'd met Rapunzel he hadn't felt the need to slip into the Flynn Rider facade he had hidden behind for so long. She had changed him.

Rapunzel made him feel free. Free to dream...free to be happy...free to be himself.

Who was that exactly? He hadn't been himself for so long. It took a conscious effort for him to be himself around other people. The King and Queen, the other servants around the castle, the peasants of the kingdom...he had to constantly remind himself he wasn't Flynn Rider anymore. He was the Prince Consort, but that sounded so official, and responsible. It sounded like a stuffy noble. No, that title didn't fit him.

Why was this so hard? When he was around Rapunzel, he never had to try very hard to be himself. He wasn't constantly looking around, scouting out things he could steal. Around her, he felt comfortable and at ease with who he was.

So who was that man?

He glared at himself in the mirror. "Yeah, who are you exactly?"

Just then, the door to his chambers opened, and he saw her in the mirror.

Those beautiful green eyes and those short brown locks that he had caressed right before he had died...

He smiled and turned around. "Hi." He said, holding out his arms for her.

Rapunzel ran into his embrace and kissed him laughingly, as a gasp was heard by the annoying handmaidens that followed her around and insisted on doing everything for her.

"Hello Eugene."

He smiled. That's who he was. When he was with her, he was simply...Eugene.

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed it! Umm...please let me know what you think, I'm trying to improve my writing skills and the only way for me to do that is with constructive criticism...so REVIEW! Please, PLEASE Review, I need help! I know I am nowhere close to where I wanna be in the way of mad skillz.

Thankies,  
OSK


End file.
